


Wolf in sheep's clothing

by Schneewitttchen



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Patrick Hockstetter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneewitttchen/pseuds/Schneewitttchen
Summary: Just some little Patrick Hockstetter x female Reader stuff.  ♡





	1. The beginning of the end

 

**The beginning of the end**

   
_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now  
_

 

_Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble_

 

 

Das Sonnenlicht fiel golden durch die hohen Fenster auf den Bogen Papier vor dir und du last dir ein letztes mal deine Antworten durch, ehe du halbwegs zufrieden nicktest. Der Test war nicht sonderlich schwierig gewesen und laut der altmodischen Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hattet ihr noch circa eine gute Viertelstunde lang Zeit.  
Du ließt deinen Blick durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen und stelltest fest, dass du offensichtlich nicht die einzige Person warst die bereits fertig war. Neben dir malte ein hübsches Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Locken ihr Mäppchen an und hinter dir kippelte jemand mit dem Stuhl vor und zurück.

Du wusstest noch immer nicht, was du von diesem verschlafenen Nest namens Derry halten solltest. Womöglich würdest du dich an die Monotonie gewöhnen und irgendwann auch an die Bewohner des Städtchens. Ja, vielleicht benötigtest du einfach etwas Zeit. Schließlich warst du erst vor kurzem mit deinen Eltern hierhin gezogen und obwohl es so schien als würden sich deine Mitschüler bereits seit ihrer Geburt kennen, so hattest du Hoffnung.

Vielleicht konntest du dich für die Schwimmmannschaft qualifizieren oder so. Wer weiß? Vielleicht würdest du auch Miss Maisernte oder so einen Scheiß werden, denn davon gab es hier weiß Gott verdammt viel. Du würdest es schon irgendwie hier aushalten. Deine Gedanken schweiften ab …

Hinter dir erklang ein sehr leises "Hey" und holte dich in die Gegenwart zurück. Du sahst prüfend zum Lehrerpult, doch Misses Spencer war anscheinend mit einem Stapel Klausuren beschäftigt.  
Du drehtest dich halb auf deinem Stuhl um und blicktest direkt in das blasse Gesicht von Patrick Hockstetter. Er grinste dich breit an und in seinen Händen ruhte ein grünes Plastiklineal.  
"Hey", wiederholte Patrick und der Ausdruck in seinen graugrünen Augen hatten etwas wölfisches an sich.  
Du zogst fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. "Lässt du mich abschreiben?"  
Du warst bereits im Begriff verneinend den Kopf zu schütteln und überlegtest es dir in der letzten Sekunde anders. Wortlos wandtest du dich wieder von ihm ab und begannst damit deine Blätter zu sortieren. Dabei hieltest du sie möglichst unauffällig in die Höhe und hofftest, dass Patrick Hockstetter sich damit zufrieden geben würde.

Als der Gong das Ende des Unterrichts verkündete, packtest du hastig deine Sachen zusammen und gabst deinen Test ab.  
An der Tür hieltest du noch einmal kurz inne und warfst einen Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, den du soeben abschreiben lassen hattest. Patrick sah dich ebenfalls an und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, bevor er leicht nickte.  
Du wusstest nicht, woran es lag doch irgendetwas an ihm machte dich nervös. Möglicherweise lag es einfach nur daran, dass er zu Henry Bowers Schergen gehörte und an den unheimlichen Gerüchten über die Fliegen in seinem Stiftkasten. Ganz gleich, was es auch war - du nahmst dir jedenfalls fest vor dich von ihm fernzuhalten.

  
Den restlichen Schultag dachtest du kaum mehr über den Schwarzhaarigen nach.  
Doch wenn du womöglich auch nur etwas aufmerksamer gewesen wärst, so hättest du vielleicht bemerkt wie er dich betrachtete, wenn ihr euch im Gang über den Weg lieft. Seine Augen folgten dir, glitten über deinen Körper und er fragte sich, wie sich wohl sein eigener Name aus deinem Mund anhören würde. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm. Die Vorstellung, dass du seinen Namen stöhnen würdest gefiel Patrick sogar noch mehr.

  
Halloween stand kurz bevor und überall in den Schulgängen hingen in orange und schwarz gehaltene Plakate, die sowohl auf den Halloweenball als auch die Sperrstunde Aufmerksam machten.  
Du wolltest unbedingt auf den Ball, obwohl du noch nicht sicher warst, welches Kostüm du tragen würdest und so dachtest du während der letzten Unterrichtsstunde über einen kleinen Einkauf nach. Irgendetwas würdest du mit Sicherheit finden.  
Vielleicht solltest du dich als Schneewittchen verkleiden? Oder lieber als Rotkäppchen?  
Du warst unentschlossen, aber das tat deiner Vorfreude keinerlei Abbruch an und zum ersten mal seit dem unfreiwilligem Umzug nach Derry freutest du dich wirklich auf etwas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my new story. ♥  
> Feel free to tear my crap apart.


	2. You don't own me

**You don't own me**

 

 _Tonight the boys dress up like dreamers_  
_Preparing the long way to their show_  
_Dead girls are hiding in their ghost ships_  
_Silently whistling us all_  
_Laughing nightmares float away  
_

 

_Sóley - Halloween_

 

  
Der Halloweenball rückte immer näher und es kam dir so vor, als würde die ganze Schule nur noch dieses eine Thema kennen. Zwischen den Stunden schnatterten die Mädchen aufgeregt miteinander auf den Fluren und auch die Jungen schienen nach potenziellen Tanzpartnerinnen Ausschau zu halten.  
Vielleicht würde dich ja einer der älteren Schüler fragen, ob du mit ihm zu dem Ball gehen würdest und vielleicht würdest du die Einladung sogar annehmen. Bisher hattest du allerdings lediglich eine sehr uncharmante Notiz an deinem Spind entdeckt, mit der du dich rühmen konntest.

 

_"Mir gefallen deine hübschen Titten_  
_Ich würd' dich gerne mal durchficken!"_

 

Die derbe Notiz war am Computer verfasst worden und somit konntest du deinen charmanten Verehrer nicht ausfindig machen. Du hattest den Zettel demonstrativ in winzige Fetzen gerissen, weggeworfen und dabei deine Mitschüler im Auge behalten, doch niemand der Anwesenden war dir verdächtig oder dergleichen vorgekommen. Vermutlich wollte einfach jemand die Neue verarschen und hatte sich einen dummen, kleinen Scherz erlaubt.  
Du versuchtest dir deswegen keine unnötigen Sorgen zu machen und dich stattdessen auf deinen geplanten Einkaufsbummel zu freuen. Und so machtest du dich nach dem Unterricht auf den Weg in die klägliche Innenstadt von Derry.

Ausgehöhlte Kürbislaternen grinsten dir aus einem der Schaufenster entgegen und hier und dort waren künstliche Spinnweben in den Ecken angebracht worden. Ein melodisches Läuten erklang, als du den Laden betratest und du erkanntest zwei Mädchen aus deinem Jahrgang wieder, die offensichtlich ebenfalls auf der Suche nach einem passenden Halloweenkostüm waren.  
Du hattest nicht damit gerechnet, dass du deine Verkleidung auf Anhieb finden würdest und dennoch war dir ein Kleidungsstück sofort ins Auge gestochen - ein blutroter Umhang mitsamt Kapuze. Daneben befand sich ein ebenfalls rotes, etwa knielanges Kleid mit einem schwarzen Mieder und weissen Spitzenbohrten am Saum. Du fackeltest nicht lange und begabst dich mit dem Rotkäppchen-Kostüm in eine der schmalen Umkleidekabinen.  
Dein Anblick gefiel dir, als du dich kurz darauf kritisch im Spiegel betrachtetest und du warst gerade im Begriff deinen Glücksgriff zu bezahlen, als eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter dir erklang.

Es war Patrick Hockstetter, der soeben den Laden betreten hatte und nun grinsend auf dein Kostüm deutete. "Du solltest dich vielleicht heute Abend besser vor dem großen, bösen Wolf in Acht nehmen, Herzchen."  
Er stieß ein demonstratives Wolfsheulen aus und lachte amüsiert auf, als du leicht zusammenzucktest, ehe er hinter dich trat.  
Er beugte sich zu dir hinunter und sein warmer Atem streifte deine Ohrmuschel. "Danke, dass du mich abschreiben Iassen hast. Ohne dich wäre ich verloren gewesen."  
Patricks Worte waren kaum mehr als ein vages Flüstern gewesen und dennoch breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf deinen Armen und deinem Nacken aus. Womöglich war keine sonderlich kluge Idee gewesen, diesen Freak abschreiben zu lassen und somit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu lenken.  
Du nicktest stumm und nahmst die Tüte, in welche der Verkäufer dein Kostüm gepackt hatte. Du wagtest es nicht dich umzudrehen und dein Herz pochte schmerzhaft in deinem Brustkorb.  
"Wir sehen uns später, Rotkäppchen", sagte er und du spürtest wie er sich mit gemächlichen Schritten entfernte. Die Ladentür fiel ins Schloss und du schnapptest nach Luft.  
Himmel, was zur Hölle war hier gerade geschehen?

Zuhause angekommen, drehtest du den Schlüssel zweimal im Schloss um und vergewissertest dich, dass die Wohnungstür auch wirklich abgeschlossen war.

Die Zeit schien wie im Flug zu vergehen und die Tage verschwommen geradewegs ineinander. Die Blattwerk der Bäume färbte sich nach und nach in prächtige Rot- und Brauntöne, während die Temperaturen allmählich sanken.

In der Schule ignoriertest du Patrick weitesmöglich und auch wenn sein Grinsen nach wie vor für einen Schauer bei dir sorgte, warst du bemüht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Manchmal kam es dir so vor, als würde er dich beobachten oder dir sogar hin und wieder nachstellen. Es machte dich nervös, wenn Patrick im Unterricht hinter dir saß.  
Die meiste Zeit über war er still und für einen kurzen Moment vergaßt du, dass er überhaupt da war - bis dann ein Kichern oder Gackern erklang. Es machte dich krank und vielleicht war das genau Patricks Ziel. Er wollte dich schier in den Wahnsinn treiben.  
Es war dir einerlei und du fandest dich damit ab, dass dieser Spinner sich scheinbar viel zu oft in deiner Nähe rumtrieb.

Der letzte Tag vor dem Ball verlief nicht sonderlich anders als die anderen Tage zuvor auch, die Schüler diskutierten über Kostüme und die Mädchen, die bisher noch keine Einladungen erhalten hatten, mokierten sich über diesen Umstand.  
Auch du hattest noch keine Verabredung, zumindest nicht bis du deinen Spind geöffnet hattest und ein kleiner Umschlag herausfiel. Du wolltest gerade nach dem heruntergefallenem Umschlag greifen, als etwas aus dem Umschlag glitt.  
Es war ein toter Schmetterling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dass euch das neue Kapitel gefallen hat.  
> "Joyride" wird nicht mehr weitergeführt, da ich mich leider mit der englischen Sprache recht schwer tue.


	3. All Hallows' Eve

 

 

**All Hallows' Eve**

 

 _All the ghosts are out_  
_See them dance around_  
_Through the street and all over town_  
_Oh today's the day_  
_They come out to play_  
_Don't try to run_  
_You can't get away_  
_So lock up yours doors and don't go outside_  
_My darling, there's nowhere to hide_  
_Every scream and cry feeds their appetite_  
_All because there's a full moon_  
_A full moon tonight  
_

 

_Silvastone feat. Bellsaint - Full Moon Tonight_

 

 

Du betrachtetest ein allerletztes mal prüfend dein Spiegelbild, bevor du nach dem mit einem kariertem Küchentuch und einer billigen Flasche Rotwein ausstaffierten Weidenkorb griffst. Deine Augenlider zierten ein rauchiges Schwarz und deine Lippen waren blutrot geschminkt, während dein Haar sich in einer Kaskade aus Korkenzieherlocken über deinen Rücken ergoss. Dein eigener Anblick kam dir seltsam fremd vor und dennoch gefielst du dir.

Du packtest deine Schlüssel, dein Portemonnaie, ein Päckchen Zigaretten und dein Handy ebenfalls in den Korb und machtest dich auf den Weg zum Halloweenball. Den toten Schmetterling hattest du in eine abgelegene Ecke deines Gedächtnisses verdrängt und eventuell würdest du ja im Laufe des Abends noch herausfinden, wer dir das arme Tier im Spind hinterlassen hatte.

Unterwegs begegneten dir allerlei Schreckgespenster und Gruselgestalten. Hexen flirteten mit Zombies und Vampiren, eine bildhübsche Meerjungfrau wurde von zwei älteren Schülern in einem mit aufgemalten Seesternen und bunten Anemonen dekorierten Bollerwagen kutschiert und winkte dir mit einem Zwinkern erhaben zu. Du erwidertest die Geste grinsend und wärst um ein Haar mit einem Skelett zusammengestoßen. Das hochgewachsene Skelett zog entschuldigend den überdimensionalen, mit Spielkarten dekorierten Zylinder und du deutetest kichernd einen kleinen Knicks an.  
Hier und dort meintest du das eine oder andere bekannte Gesicht zu erkennen und als du schließlich an dem Schulgebäude angekommen warst, stauntest du nicht schlecht.

Überall standen ausgehöhlte Kürbislaternen, deren grinsende Fratzen hell aus der Dunkelheit hervorstachen. Dutzende von orangefarbenen Lampions hingen an den Ästen der Bäume und irgendjemand hatte das angestaubte Skelett aus dem Biologieraum zweckentfremdet und vor dem Haupteingang als eine Art Türwächter positioniert.  
Du rücktest dem Skelett gutgelaunt die schwarze Fliege zurecht und betratest das Gebäude. Auch die Gänge waren mit in Orange- und Schwarztönen gehaltenen Girlanden geschmückt worden und das dumpfe Dröhnen von basslastiger Musik hallte schwach durch die Flure. Dem Klang der Musik folgend, liefst du durch den von Spinden gesäumten Gang und steuertest die Turnhalle an, während die hohen Absätze deiner Schuhe im Stakkato auf dem blanken Boden klackerten.

Die Turnhalle war zum Bersten gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Monstern und Spukgestalten, deren Körper zu einer einheitlich tanzenden Masse im Schein der Kürbislaternen verschmolzen.  
An der einen Seite der Halle war eine mit künstlichen Spinnweben verzierte Bar aufgebaut worden und gegenüber stand ein Podest, auf dem sich eine teuer anmutende Anlage samt Mischpult befand. Ein Junge in einem Zombiekostüm legte dort auf und brachte die Menge zum Beben.  
Du lachtest auf, als Greta Bowie in einem schillernden Meerjungfrauengewand an dir vorbeirauschte und dabei fast über die mit Perlen besetzte Schleppe ihres Kleides gestolpert wäre. Du begabst dich zur Bar und bestelltest eine Cola, ehe du an dem Getränk nippend verstohlen deine verkleideten Mitschüler betrachtetest.

Vielleicht war Derry tatsächlich nicht ganz so schlimm, wie du anfangs angenommen hattest. Die Halloweenparty gefiel dir jedenfalls und du musstest unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als du einen als Ichabod Crane verkleideten Lehrer unter den Tanzenden entdecktest. Daneben umwarb eine in Mullbinden gehüllte Mumie eine Hexe mit wilder, giftgrüner Mähne.  
Du lachtest leise auf und wolltest dich gerade von deinem Platz an der Bar erheben und unter die Feierwütigen mischen, als sich eine Hand von hinten auf deine linke Schulter legte.

Du wirbeltest herum und blicktest direkt in die graugrünen Augen von Patrick Hockstetter, unter dessem Kinn eine Wolfsmaske aus Hartplastik baumelte. Sein tiefschwarzes Haar hatte er locker zurückgekämmt und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Wolfsgrinsen.  
Du sahst ihn fragend an und er deutete noch immer breit grinsend auf dein Kostüm. "Wir zwei würden ein reizendes Paar abgeben."  
Dir fiel weder eine passende Erwiderung noch eine unterschwellige Stichelei ein, weshalb du einfach wortlos mit den Schultern zuckest und anschließend an deiner Cola nipptest. Patrick schien deine Abneigung entweder nicht zu bemerken oder aber er ignorierte sie schlichtweg und trat stattdessen einen Schritt näher.  
"Ich hoffe, dass du dich nicht allzu sehr vor dem großen, bösen Wolf fürchtest, Rotkäppchen", flüsterte er an deinem Ohr, während er sich vorbeugte.  
Sein Atem streifte deinen Nacken, verursachte eine Gänsehaut und ließ dich erschaudern. "Sollte ich mich denn vor dir fürchten, Patrick?"  
Er lachte leise auf. "Oh, aber ja doch. Schließlich bin ich der große, böse Wolf und du siehst heute Nacht wirklich zum anbeißen aus, Rotkäppchen."  
Du deutetest einen kleinen Knicks an. "Dann sollte ich nun vermutlich besser das Weite suchen, Herr Wolf."  
Du warst bereits im Begriff dich an ihm vorbei zu drängen und in der Menschenmasse zu verschwinden, als Patrick dein Handgelenk umschloss und dich grob zurückzog. Seine graugrünen Augen glänzten für deinen Geschmack viel zu vergnügt, als er deinen verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Ich liebe die Jagd, Täubchen. Und wenn ich dich kriege, dann gibt es kein entkommen mehr. Also sei auf der Hut."

 

 

 


	4. Trick or treat

 

 

**Trick or treat**

  
_I could stay a while but sooner or later I'll break your smile_  
_And I can tell a joke but one of these days I'm bound to choke_  
_And we could share a kiss but I feel like I can't go through with this_

 

_The White Stripes -  A Martyr For My Love For You_

 

 

Du tanztest mit einem als Seeungeheuer verkleidetem Jungen, dessen Haar in einem herrlichen Meeresblau gefärbt war und im Schein der spärlichen Beleuchtung fast schon türkis wirkte. Er wirbelte dich geschickt auf der Tanzfläche umher und für einen Moment konntest du Patrick Hockstetter und seine halbgaren Drohungen beinahe vergessen.  
Zombieboy machte seine Sache am Mischpult mehr als nur gut und die Lieder gingen nahtlos ineinander über. Du tanztest mehrere Runden mit dem Monster aus den Tiefen der See und fächeltest dir nach einer besonders schnellen Nummer demonstrativ Luft zu, um deinem Gegenüber zu signalisieren, dass du eine Verschnaufpause benötigtest. Er entließ dich aus seinen Armen und du schenktest ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, als er dich zur Bar geleitete.

Dein Tanzpartner verabschiedete sich kurz darauf, als er einige seiner Freunde am anderen Ende der Theke entdeckte und sich zu ihnen gesellte.  
Die Luft in der Turnhalle war stickig, es roch sowohl nach Parfüm als auch leicht nach Schweiß. Die Scheinwerfer an der Decke strahlten die Tanzfläche an und tauchten die Menge in einen blassgrünen Schein.  
Du konntest ein wenig frische Luft und eine oder zwei Zigaretten vertragen und so bestelltest du dir ein Bier, ehe du in dem kleinen Weidenkorb nach der angebrochenen Schachtel Zigaretten fischtest.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis du dich durch die vielen Monster und Spukgestalten zum Ausgang der Halle gekämpft hattest. Die restliche Schule war menschenleer und schien geradewegs verlassen. Mit schnellen Schritten liefst du in Richtung des hinteren Ausgangs und fandest dich am Rande des weitläufigen Sportplatzes wieder. Das Baseballfeld lag in vollkommener Dunkelheit da und wurde lediglich durch die tiefen, langen Schatten des dahinterliegenden Waldes begrenzt.

Du lehntest dich gegen die Backsteinwand, zündetest dir eine Zigarette an und genossest die angenehm kühle Nachtluft.  
Derry war vielleicht tatsächlich nicht so übel, wie du anfangs angenommen hattest und ein flüchtiges Lächeln erhellte deine Züge, als du über deine Zukunft in dieser Kleinstadt nachdachtest. Zwar wusstest du nicht einmal den Vornamen des Jungen, mit dem du mehrere Runden getanzt hattest, doch er war nett und weder aufdringlich noch zudringlich gewesen. Womöglich hattest du einfach ein vollkommen falsches Bild von Maine gehabt. Genüsslich zogst du an dem Glimmstengel und pustetest zufrieden kleine Rauchkringel in die Luft, während die basslastige Musik hinter der Tür dröhnte.  
Du entdecktest eine Motte, welche geradewegs auf die grelle Lampe über dir zu flog und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch dagegen stieß. Deine Gedanken glitten unwillkürlich zu dem toten Falter in deinem Spind, als das törichte Tier sich erneut der Lichtquelle näherte. Inzwischen warst du dir sicher, dass Patrick Hockstetter ihn dort platziert hatte, wenngleich du dir auch keinen Reim darauf machen oder den Sinn dahinter verstehen konntest. Entschieden, dir nicht länger darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen und dadurch den Abend zu vermiesen, zucktest du mit den Schultern und zogst gedankenverloren an der Zigarette.

Du warst gerade im Begriff die glimmende Kippe mithilfe deines Absatzes auszutreten, als ein Geräusch deine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
Es hörte sich wie eine Art raues, beinahe schon heiseres Lachen an und ein wenig unwohl sahst du dich auf dem verlassenem Gelände um. Ein Schauer durchfuhr dich und instinktiv legtest du den Kopf schief, um besser lauschen zu können. Du blendetest das Wummern der Musik aus und die Stille dröhnte geradezu in deinen Ohren, doch das eigenartige Lachen erklang kein zweites mal. Womöglich hattest du es dir auch lediglich eingebildet.  
Du scanntest ein letztes mal deine Umgebung, bevor du dich umdrehtest und wieder in das Innere des Gebäudes begabst.

Du bemerktest Patrick Hockstetter erst, als er sich dir mit verschränkten Armen in den Weg stellte und dich von oben bis unten mit seinen graugrünen Augen taxierte. "Sieh an, sieh an wer dort ist. Rotkäppchen streift ganz alleine durch die Gänge."  
Du hattest nur wenig Lust auf seine dämlichen Spielchen, weshalb du ihm ein schmales Lächeln schenktest und einen kleinen Knicks vollführtest. "Guten Abend, Herr Wolf."  
Er lachte leise auf. "Hast du dich etwa vor mir versteckt? Ich habe in der Turnhalle nach dir gesucht, doch ich konnte dich nirgendwo finden."  
Du meintest einen Hauch von Frustration bei seinen letzten Worten in der Stimme mitschwingen zu hören. Er trat näher und sein Blick bohrte sich regelrecht in den deinen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde starrtet ihr einander stumm an und ein Gefühl - eine Art Kribbeln oder Spannung, wie vor einem herannahendem Gewitter - bemächtigte sich deiner. Nur unterbewusst nahmst du wahr, dass du nach hinten gewichen warst und stießt mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Spinde.  
Patrick fuhr sich flüchtig mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, während er beide Hände neben deinem Kopf platzierte und dir somit jegliche Möglichkeit zur Flucht nahm. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass dir mein kleines Geschenk gefallen hat. Ich habe den Schmetterling selbst gefangen, musst du wissen."  
"Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", entgegnetest du atemlos.  
"Was ich zu tun und was ich zu lassen habe, solltest du lieber mir überlassen, Herzchen", gab der Schwarzhaarige tonlos zurück. "Ich mag es nämlich überhaupt nicht, wenn man versucht mir Vorschriften zu machen."

Und dann ließ er mit einem mal abrupt von dir ab und dennoch entging dir das unheilvolle Funkeln in seinen Augen nicht.  
Patrick holte etwas aus seiner linken Hosentasche hervor, was sich als ein zerdrücktes Päckchen Kippen mitsamt einer Schachtel Streichhölzchen entpuppte. Ganz ungeniert zündete er sich eine Zigarette an, ließ das glimmende Streichholz achtlos zu Boden fallen und blies anschließend eine Rauchwolke in deine Richtung.  
"Ich würde dich ja fragen, ob du mit mir tanzt … aber mir fallen ein Dutzend anderer Dinge, die ich sehr viel lieber mit dir tun würde, Rotkäppchen. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", sagte er grinsend.  
Theatralisch fasstest du dir an die Brust und sahst ihn mit gespielter Entrüstung an. "Und dabei habe ich mich schon den ganzen Abend über gefragt, wann du mich wohl endlich zum Tanz auffordern würdest, Patrick."  
Sein Grinsen war ungebrochen, während er sich zu dir hinabbeugte, um dir mit halb säuselnder und halb zischender Stimme etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Du denkst vielleicht, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, wenn du mich ignorierst und versuchst mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber dem ist nicht so. Du solltest wirklich damit aufhören, die Richtung zu wechseln sobald du mich siehst. Ansonsten werde ich dir eventuell eine klitzekleine Erinnerung daran verpassen müssen, dass es nicht ratsam ist mich auszuschließen. Und ich rede hier nicht von einem toten Schmetterling."  
Und damit schlang Patrick Hockstetter besitzergreifend den Arm um deine Taille und zog dich mit sich in Richtung der Turnhalle.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel euch gefallen hat und bin für Kritik, Vorschläge, Lob oder Ideen offen! ♡


	5. Spellbound

 

 

**Spellbound**

 

_Go take this the wrong way_  
_You knew who I was every step that I ran to you_  
_Only blue or black days_  
_Electing strange perfections in any stranger I choose_

 

_Hozier - Someone New_

 

 

  
Patrick Hockstetters Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, während er mit dir im Arm die Turnhalle betrat und geradewegs auf die noch immer überfüllte Tanzfläche zusteuerte, wo Dutzende von Monstern und allerlei Spukgestalten ausgelassen feierten.   
Du warst viel zu perplex, um dich aus seinem Griff zu winden oder auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, als Patrick dich näher zu sich zog. Nur unterbewusst nahmst du den Song wahr, welcher aus den Boxen dröhnte und die Menge in Ekstase versetzte. 

Patricks Hände legen sich um deine Taille und seine graugrünen Augen blickten dich unverwandt amüsiert an. Du protestiertest nicht und nutztest deinerseits die Gelegenheit, um dein Gegenüber genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen und zum vermutlich ersten mal fiel dir auf, dass Patrick auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise gut aussah. Sein dunkles Haar stand in einem harten Kontrast zu seinem blassen Antlitz und er war hochgewachsen und schlaksig, doch all das stand ihm wirklich ausgezeichnet. Er war auf eine seltsame Art attraktiv und du konntest dir durchaus vorstellen, dass sich womöglich die Mädchen auf der Straße nach ihm umdrehen würden.   
Doch hier in dieser Kleinstadt namens Derry, wo jeder jeden kannte, sprach man hinter seinem Rücken über ihn. Selbst du wusstest von dem Stiftkasten voller toter Fliegen und dabei lebtest du noch gar nicht allzu lange hier. In der Umkleidekabine vor dem Sportunterricht zerrissen sich deine Mitschülerinnen den Mund über die Bowersgang und du warst dir ziemlich sicher, dass auch du demnächst das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein würdest.   
"Was willst du von mir, Patrick?", fragtest du, als das Lied endete und warst dir selbst nicht sicher, ob du seine Antwort darauf überhaupt wissen wolltest. "Hast du mir etwa auch den Zettel an den Spind geheftet?"  
Für einen Moment dachtest du, er hätte deine Frage schlichtweg nicht gehört oder ignorierte sie einfach, als er schließlich kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich bin nicht wirklich der Typ für Liebesbriefe, Herzchen. Das klingt meiner Meinung nach eher nach einem von Henrys blöden Scherzen."  
"Also, was willst du von mir?", wiederholtest du leise.  
"Alles, was mir nicht zusteht und noch vieles mehr", sagte Patrick und bei dem Ausdruck in seinem blassen Gesicht, drehte sich dir beinahe der Magen um. Er sah dich einfach an und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meintest du in die tiefen Abgründe hinter dieser wohlgewählten Maske aus Teilnahmslosigkeit und gespieltem Desinteresse blicken zu können.  
Es machte dich nervös. Er machte dich nervös.   
Dir fiel keine passende Erwiderung ein und vielleicht wäre das genau der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, um abzuhauen und dennoch warst du wie gelähmt. Seine Hände wogen mit einem mal schwer auf deinen Hüften und sein bohrender Blick machte die ganze Situation nicht besser. Selbst das laute Dröhnen der übersteuerten Musik schien wie aus weiter Ferne zu kommen, als du dich in Patricks Augen verlorst.

Und dann brach dieser unfreiwillige Zauberbann ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war, als dich jemand von hinten anrempelte und dabei die Hälfte seines Getränks über dein Kleid verschüttete.   
Du stießt einen leisen Fluch aus, doch der Übeltäter war bereits wieder zwischen den Menschenmassen verschwunden.  
Patrick Hockstetter hingegen lachte auf. "Ich habe ja damit gerechnet, dass du heute noch feucht wirst, aber doch nicht so."  
"Du bist widerlich." Du befreitest dich umständlich aus seinem Griff und hättest ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt. "Selbst wenn du der letzte Kerl auf der Erde wärst, würde ich mich nicht von dir anfassen lassen."  
Deine Worte brachten ihn nur umso mehr zum lachen und er deutete spöttisch auf dein ruiniertes Kostüm. "Natürlich nicht. Dafür bist du dir doch viel zu schade, richtig? Rede es dir nur weiterhin ein, vielleicht glaubst du ja irgendwann selbst daran."  
Du wolltest ihm irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen, doch Patrick hatte sich bereits von dir abgewandt und verschwand in der Menge. 

Mit einem Mal fühltest du dich wie ausgebrannt und die Musik kam dir viel zu laut vor. Du wolltest nur noch weg und aus dem nassen Kleid raus und so folgtest du Patricks Beispiel und bahntest dir deinen Weg in Richtung des Ausgangs durch die Tanzenden. 

 


End file.
